


June 22, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A creature's tail knocked Amos down near a road.





	June 22, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

A creature's tail knocked Amos down near a road before he used a tentacle from his mouth to let it suffer a similar fate.

THE END


End file.
